Witches' Cat Tails
by ShadowClaw505
Summary: When Phoebe read the spell from the Book, she gave the sisters something more than just magic. Can Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Prue survive in this new world. And what evils lurk around the corner. Charmed/Warriors crossover. Rating and Title may change


**Hiiii, I'm finally getting a story out (a real story, not my little drabbles I've made)**

**I'm really proud of this, because it's starting a lot of firsts for me:**

**1) First crossover  
2) First full-length story  
3) First story with more than a 1,000 words.**

**I'm just really glad :)**

**Warning: You may need an understanding of the Charmed universe and Warriors universe before reading. If you need a picture of a character, or a better understanding of something: Wiki it.**

**Disclaimer: I own not _Charmed _or _Warriors._**

* * *

The night was **not **going good for Phoebe Halliwell, youngest of three sisters. She had just arrived in San Francisco a few hours after being invited by one of her sisters to come and live in the Halliwell manor, the place she had grown up and been born in, again. She was, at the moment, on the way to check the attic of their old, family house to find a way to get the electricity working again. While she knew that the fuse box was in the basement, _something_ was telling her to go to the attic, even though, according to her older sisters Prue and Piper, the door was locked and had been for the months they had lived there.

Piper had been the one to invite her back, as Prue didn't seem to enjoy her company too much because of her ex-fiancé hitting on her, and thinking it was Phoebe's fault, blamed her. Devastated, Phoebe quit her university courses and moved to New York, although she also did this because she had evidence that her father, Victor, was living there.

The only reason she had accepted the invation was that she had not been doing too good in New York lately.

Reaching the door to the attic, Phoebe tried to turn the knob and push the door open, but, to no avail; it wouldn't budge, even when she pushed her hardest.

Giving up, she turned around and starting to walk downs the stairs. She stopped and turned around, hearing the door creak open suddenly. She pointed her flashlight into the room, taking cautious steps towards it.

Once in, she started looking around. The room was very cluttered: chairs, tables, various cloths, and shelves and trunks scattered about.

Seeing a shining light in her peripheral vision she pointed her flashlight towards a trunk that seemed to be glowing. Walking closer to inspect it, she set the flashlight on a shelf, and opened the trunk to find an old, dusty book lying on top.

Taking out the book, blowing on it to get rid of the dust, she examined it. The book's binding was green, with an odd, red symbol showing what looked to Phoebe like three interwoven loops with a circle in the middle **(look up Triquetra, if you need a picture)**. The pages held a yellowish tinge, probably from being stuck in a trunk in a locked attic.

Opening it, she read the words on the first page. "The Book of Shadows." Phoebe read aloud to herself. She turned the page and read the title to herself, _'The Dominus Trinus.' _and recited the words on it aloud:

"_Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters Halliwell. We want the power! Give us… the power."_

She finished the incantation…

* * *

Downstairs, unbeknownst to the three sisters, the chandelier gave off an eerie blue glow. The picture that their grandmother, Penny, had taken before she got sick, and before Phoebe had moved, showing the sisters standing far apart changed: Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and a fourth figure, a girl in her early twenties with dark brown hair similar to the other three, appeared next to Phoebe, moved closer together to where they were standing side by side.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Prue asked as her and Piper came into the attic.

"Uhhhh," Phoebe spoke warily, "reading… an incantation." She got up, book in hands, walked over to them. "It was in this Book of Shadows I found in that trunk." She said to Prue, pointing to where she found the book.

"Let me see that." Prue said, taking the book, the same time Piper spoke up," How did you get in here?"

"The door opened!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Piper said, throwing a questioning look towards Phoebe,"… an incantation?"

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded," I read through some of it and it said that our ancestor, Melinda Warren, was a witch that was burned at the stake. Before Melinda was killed, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger; culminating in the arrival of sisters, the most powerful witches the world has ever known. Supposedly, she had the powers to freeze things in time, see into the future, and move things with her mind." Phoebe finished on a dramatic tone. "I think the sisters are us."

"So we have an ancestor who's a witch, a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's a manic, and a father who's invisible. Great, I can't wait for the family reunion." Piper responded sarcastically.

"Wait, look." Phoebe commanded walking to stand on the other side of Prue. She pointed to a page that Prue had just flipped to," These are Melinda's exact last words:_ 'You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. I vow that with each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of the sisters. These sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be called the Charmed Ones.' _" Phoebe read from the book and looked up at her two sisters, excitement showing in her eyes, " We're the 'Charmed Ones'!"

"If we're these Charmed Ones," Prue started doubtfully, "where are our powers?"

"In the book there's a spell that allows a witch to bind another's powers. Someone might have bound our's. You know, like, locked them away until the right time." Phoebe replied with non-delaying earnest. She really wanted her sisters to believe her.

"Look," Prue said, throwing a glare at Phoebe, "We're not witches, we don't have 'magical powers', and there is** nothing **magical about our lives. Let's just put this book away, fix the electricity, and go to bed." Prue slammed the Book shut, causing dust to fly into the air.

When Prue had finished and shut the book, lightning struck the house. The next minute three unconscious girls lay on the attic floor, along with the Book.

In a flash of light, the Halliwells and the Book of Shadows were gone.

* * *

'_This weather is really bad' _Paige Matthews thought as she drove her car into the alley next to her apartment. She had made it through college and bought an apartment with the money she had. She had just gone and made an appointment for an interview with South Bay Social Services, to fulfill her strange need to help people. She always assumed that the need was from her being orphaned during her high school years, after her adoptive parents died in a car crash. After her parents' death, she had started fixing all of her bad habits: she stopped staying out all night, stopped partying with her friends, stopped skipping classes, and she stopped drinking, and started doing well in school. She was able to get into Berkeley due to her good test scores and an essay on the death on her parents.

Paige sighed as she parked her car, grabbed an umbrella out of the backseat and set it down on the passenger side of the car, and moved to turn off the engine.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck right in front of her car scorching the ground in front of it, and leaving a black burnt mark.

"WOAH!" Paige yelped, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm herself. _'I'll be okay. Lightning never strikes the same place twice, right? And it surely never hits a car.' _Paige thought, calmed down now. She moved her left hand to open the door, forgetting the car was still on and the umbrella. The moment her hand touched the car's door handle, the lightning struck down on her car, putting her into a dreamless sleep.

In a brilliant flash of light, her body was gone, her car's alarm going off wildly.

* * *

"Bluestar." a tortoiseshell she-cat called out.

"Yes, Spottedleaf." An old blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes replied, padding silently out of her den.

"StarClan, they spoke to me again." Bluestar's eyes widened when she heard this.

"What did they say?" Bluestar asked, her voice taking on an edge of confusion.

"Four will come, from world unknown, and will help save or destroy the clans." Spottedleaf stared at her leader, after she had finished her prophecy.

Bluestar glanced down in thought, "Two prophecies in a short time lapse. Firepaw might be the answer to the first, but what could the second mean…" she trailed off.

"I don't know, Bluestar," Spottedleaf sighed, "I don't know."

* * *

**Finished Ch.1.**

**I understand that there was not much mentions of Warriors in this chapter, but that is because I had to focus on the sisters first.**

**Please don't forget to review, and please don't flame (unless I did something _realllly _bad or wrong)**

**Until next time. ~ Shadowclaw505**


End file.
